Aldrik Wolver
Ser Aldrik Wolver is a character in Book 1 and 2. He is a hedge knight, originating from the North, who eventually found his way into the service of Lord Orson Royce of Runestone. Despite his firm sense of honour, he has a certain pragmatism with him that causes him to be highly useful to his lord. He is constantly accompanied by his companion, a young direwolf by the name of Knightfang. Background Aldrik was conceived as the son of a young northern woman, albeit his mother always refused to reveal the identity of his father. Growing up without him never bothered Aldrik though, who learned how to hunt and survive in the nature from his mother, who herself was an avid hunter. When he came of age, Aldrik decided to leave his home to win glory and wealth somewhere else. He picked up the sword, becoming a skilled fighter and eventually joining the troops of Lord Brogar Karstark and King Torrhen Stark, who sought to pacify the unruly houses of Skagos, who had repeatedly attacked the eastern shore of the North. Aldrik fought to repel Skagosi raiders, eventually on the shores of Skagos itself, where he saved the life of Lord Karstark, who in turn knighted him once the Skagosi houses had been brought under control again. However, unlike what was expected of him, Aldrik did not pledge loyalty to House Karstark. Upset with the brutality shown by the northern lords on Skagos, he left his home behind with a new title as the only reward he needed, instead travelling south, where he worked as a hedge knight. The following years were a constant struggle for work, as Aldrik worked for various petty lords in the Riverlands, before travelling east to the Vale of Arryn, always searching for something greater. His chance came when encountering Orson Royce, the Lord of Runestone. Though wary of the suspiciously friendly lord and his reputation, Aldrik accepted to work for him, convinced that it would be for the good of the Vale, a place he in time came to see as his home away from home. After several years of service, he finally got his chance to work for something greater, as Lord Royce gave him a fateful assignment. Aldrik was to travel to the Dyre Den, seat of House Brune, where he would offer his service as an accomplished knight to Trymon Brune, the head of the house. His position as the most powerful lord of Crackclaw Point could, so Orson's fear, cause problems for the Vale, so Aldrik was to keep an eye on him. Winning Trymon's trust wasn't a hard thing to do, as Aldrik appealed to his vanity and desire to prove his worth, knowing he'd see it as a great honour to have a knight in his household. Over the course of several years, Aldrik rose through the ranks of the guard, eventually being promoted to captain of Trymon's household guard. One particularly fateful moment in Aldrik's life happened during his time at the Dyre Den. Investigating rumoured activities of smugglers, he caught some of them in the act, uncovering their goods in the process. Among them was a life direwolf puppy, likely stolen from the North, with black fur and red eyes. Lord Brune wanted to have it killed and skinned, yet Aldrik successfully pleaded for its life as a reward for his service. He adopted the direwolf, naming him Knightfang and in time, the two became inseparable. Book 1 We Write History Aldrik is first introduced to Maya Iresons, freshly appointed ambassador of Runestone and the Vale of Arryn, when she and her companions, Gregar Balvind and Irving Todd, arrive at the Dyre Den, where they are supposed to rest for a night before continuing their journey to Raylansfair. Having been informed about their arrival by Lord Royce, Aldrik plays his part perfectly and greets them frosty, demanding their weapons and basically taking them hostage. Taking Maya to her meeting with Lord Trymon, he stands by while the lord becomes more angry and unhinged over Orson's misdeeds from a decade ago, resulting in the deflowering of Trymon's beloved daughter. He does not intervene when Trymon states his intention to rape Maya, not even when he assaults her. In return however, he dies not intervene either when she reveales a hidden dagger, which she uses to stab the lord to death with. Finally, he reveals his true colours as someone working for Lord Royce. He apologizes for his role in this trick, explaining the true surroundings of Lord Royce's plan. Maya, in return, does not react kindly, as she ends up punching him in the face for his troubles, though she eventually forgives him. To make up for his part in the events, Aldrik offers to accompany her to Raylansfair, an offer she gladly accepts. Butterfly Aldrik is seen briefly in this chapter, as one of Maya's companions. During their rest in the forests near Raylansfair, he sleeps on his own, with Knightfang warming him and keeping him company. After Maya and Irving encounter the ranger Christian Thomas, he continues his travels with them to Raylansfair. The Iron Price After their arrival with Raylansfair, Aldrik and his companions discuss their next steps in acquiring the documents Lord Royce wishes from the archive to secure the safety of the Vale. Aldrik successfully pleads in favour of a diplomatic option, urging Maya to use her status as the Ambassador of Runestone to officially request the documents from Raylansfair's acting lord, Harris Flowers. However once arriving at the castle, they make the complicated discovery that Harris is being manipulated by his new advisor and lover, Sherryl. She convinces Harris not to trust the newcomers from the Vale, to stick to his own people instead. Following her wish, Harris refuses to hear Maya and Aldrik out, instead throwing them out and letting them know that they are not wanted in Raylansfair. Ironically, Maya decides to prove Harris right, by deciding in favour of stealing the books from the archive, the same thing he accused her of before. For this, she decides to make use of her companion Gregar and his talents with finding the shady kind of people in Raylansfair, a thief to help them break into the archive. Masquerade Notably unhappy with her decision, Aldrik nonetheless accompanies Maya, Gregar and Irving to their meeting with the thief, who turns out to be a man going by the name of Keat. Instantly opposed to the thief, Aldrik tries one last time to bargain with Maya, to no avail. As such, he eventually pleads to at least make sure that she and Gregar will be save in the archive, by standing guard. Maya however decided against this as well, instead giving Irving the honour, to give him a chance to prove his worth. Valar Morghulis Aldrik is seen at the end of the chapter, after Maya escapes from the archive. Teaming up with him once more, she informs him of the events that happened and he vows to help her freeing Gregar and Keat. The two share a lighter moment, in which it is hinted that Aldrik has formed a slight attraction to Maya. What Is Dead May Never Die Travelling to the city guard headquarters, Aldrik and Maya bargain with Captain Daemion Stratford over the freedom of Gregar and Keat. The commander is anything but willing to discuss this fact, especially with the Raid on Raylansfair having just started. Threatening to instead execute the thieves, they however received surprising assistance from Ser Orys Baratheon, a knight in service of House Targaryen, who offered a deal. Agreeing to bring his prisoner, Rodrik Stone, to the castle in exchange for her comrades freedom, Maya therefore allows Orys to participate in the defense of Raylansfair. Unfortunately for Aldrik and his companions, they walk straight into a trap though, when a group of Second Sons, led by Rodrik's sub-leader Morgrem Dermont ambushes them. A fight ensues, during which Morgrem himself kills Knightfang, only to escape. Maya, worried for Aldrik's well-being, prevents him from chasing after the fleeing killer. Valar Dohaeris Aldrik is not seen in this chapter, although Maya mentions that he is still mourning his direwolf. According to her, he has brought his companion outside of the city, to bury him in private. Book 2 Appearance Aldrik is a tall man in his late thirties, though despite this age, he is still considered handsome even by younger women. He has pale skin, dark hair and grey eyes, clearly identifying him as a Northerner. An imposing sight, he is clad in heavy armour, wearing no sigil of his own, nor of any house he is sworn to. His hair is cut short, particularly at the sides. His constant companion is a direwolf named Knightfang, who is quite young for his kind, still barely grown. He has pitch black fur and ruby red eyes, making for an intimidating combination. Personality Aldrik is a knight and he takes his vows seriously, albeit less than many others of his kind. Nominally a man of honour, he is very much capable of using trickery and deceit, if presented with no other choice, it's just that he would prefer a less shady method of dealing with his problems. He is polite and chivalrous, a man that is hard to anger, yet at the same time, he takes a long time to truly warm up to others. His honour compels him to stick to every deal he makes with someone and he is also a highly loyal man, even above grudges, as evidenced when he volunteers to free the thief Keat, who got captured while working for them, despite his dislike of the man. Relationships Maya Iresons Starting entirely on the wrong foot, Aldrik began his relationship with Maya by tricking her into doing Lord Royce's wet work. She held this against him for quite some time, even if she allowed him to accompany them. Eventually though, she came around, coming to appreciate his loyalty towards her and his genuine desire to patch things up between them. It is even implied that she developed a slight crush on him, preferring his company over the rest of her group. Her presence was also enough to calm him after the death of Knightfang, convincing him not to pursue a vengeance that would have gotten him killed most likely. Gregar Balvind Between Aldrik and Gregar, an unlikely friendship formed. Both men were highly opposed in the approach they wanted to take for their mission, as well as the lines they were willing to cross. However, both being capable and dedicated, they came to appreciate these very qualities over their journey, to the point of becoming friends and allies, who nonetheless had no problem butting heads over some issues. Irving Todd Unlike Gregar, Aldrik is shown to be more forgiving towards Irving. They have a distant relationship, never becoming more than travelling companions and while Aldrik is very much aware of Irving's cowardly and lazy nature, he does not hold it against him, even if he heavily advises against giving him any sort of responsibility. Keat Aldrik has an instant dislike towards Keat, which mostly comes from his nature as a thief, something Aldrik sees as highly dishonourable. In return, Keat naturally felt less inclined to work or trust a man who showed such instinctive levels of antipathy towards him. That being said, Aldrik came to accept Keat as a member of their group, if reluctantly, and even volunteered to help freeing him from the city guard headquarters. Orson Royce Though a loyal servant of Lord Royce, Aldirk is shown to not fully trust him, probably on account of knowing him too well. He repeatedly warns Maya of making this very mistake, indicating that his distrust goes even further, though at the same time, he is perfectly obedient, following any order he is given. Trymon Brune Nominally his servant, Aldrik was never truly loyal to Trymon, a fact the lord was never aware of. Serving Brune's arch enemy, Orson Royce, Aldrik nonetheless never had any personal grudge against the lord, who trusted him a great deal. In the end, he considered him a good man, who got caught in a bad situation, clearly appreciating the man's finer qualities, no matter how well hidden they were. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Book 1 Characters Category:Book 2 Characters Category:House Royce Category:Northerners Category:Lowborn Category:Bastards Category:Knights